Was it Fate, or Coincidence?
by Lilah Blackthorn
Summary: What will happen when a girl stumbles to the Cullen's front door? She doesn't have any memory of who or what she is. AU everybody is in it except Bella, sorry. Leaning towards Edward/OC but has other original pairings/characters. Edit: Rating uped to R.
1. Who are you?

A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my OC Darla. And I don't profit from this fic. Every thing else is owned by SMeyer.

Rating: PG for this chapter, but have a feeling it will turn into R for sexual content later.

Enjoy and tell me what you like and don't like. If you don't have anything positive to say, at least say it nicely XD All kind of criticism is welcome. I don't have any beta for any of my work, it's all me, and I barely passed English in high school so bare with me, all mistakes are my fault.

* * *

**Was it Fate, or Coincidence?**

A girl no more than eighteen woke in the a slight clearing in the middle of a forest, it was raining and pitch black. She was lying flat on her back and had no memory of how she got there or even where she was. Her eyes flew open and was assaulted by the strong order of blood, rain, and moss, she could see clearly as if it was daytime.

Her eyebrows lowered as she gazed at the treetops through them she could only see grey clouds and when a single rain drop landed between her eyes she sat straight up in a flash, and looked around. Far, _far _away she could hear the faint sounds of people talking, all she knew was she had to reach them.

She tried to remember how she had got there but all her memories where either hazy, like looking through water, or was just blank. She made a move to stand up and before she even realized it she was standing. She blinked and started to move forward, she could tell she was different, she moved faster and all her senses were heightened.

She could hear a river close by and made a V-line to the sound when she came to a rather large clearing. And in the clearing stood a three story white house partially hidden behind two huge oak trees and a very large garage to the left of it.

She listened. Hard. She could clearly hear four men and three women, they seemed to be talking all at once and over each other. She shook her head as she darted to the front door but she could tell they already heard her coming and before she could knock the door flew open. And as soon as the door was opened the voices got louder and she looked around at the faces staring at her, their mouths didn't move.

Her hands flew to her ears as she staggered backwards off of the porch, and landing firmly on her ass in the mud. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to will the chattering in her head to stop. When a hand rested lightly on her shoulder she jumped and stared up at a fairly good looking man with bronze hair and golden eyes.

_Please, please_ she thought, _make it stop._ Her head felt like it was going to explode. His lips moved but she couldn't make out what he said, there was too much talking to make sense of who was saying what.

Her hand flew from her ear to his bare wrist and all the talking stopped and all she heard was one voice, _She can hear people's thoughts as well, this is a first I have to tell Carlisle._

He stopped when he realized there was only one voice in her head, his own. Then they both realized at the same time that when she touched his bare skin all the other voices went away and she could focus. They stared at each other bewildered.

She cocked her head to the side and stared into his eyes as he helped her to her feet, his eyes never left her either. The next thing she knew she was being seated on a blanket on the ground in a huge room (guess they didn't want to get their couch bloody, wet, and muddy). Her hand never left his wrist and he didn't seem to mind, but then she realized she wasn't alone, there was a tall blonde man standing not far from them, he was looking at her a bit confused. When the bronze haired one started to walk away and her hand dropped from his wrist, she whimpered as the voices came back tenfold. She whipped her hands to her ears again, closed her eyes shut and curled up into a ball.

Her head felt like it would explode, her eyes started to sting as she realized there wasn't any tears falling, she couldn't cry. She tired to scamper away from the voices on her hands and knees, when she hit a wall (which left a rather large dent), she didn't get very far and assumed the fetal position on the floor, she was panting rather hard. The voices seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Then there was a hand on her shoulder, which she cowered away from and screwed her eyes shut harder. Then the hand slid to the bare skin on her arm, still the voices remained, she opened her eyes to see the blonde haired man crouched beside her. Then the bronze haired one came to his side and said something and the blonde stepped back to let him resume his position by her side. He placed his hand on hers which was still firmly pressed to her ear, and the voices stopped.

She heard one clear word in her head, _Carlisle_. She looked from him to the man in question and back to the bronze haired one. _Yes, that's Carlisle and I'm Edward. What is your name?_

She looked like a dear caught in headlights, and the only name that came to her mind was Darla, which caused Edward to smile and help her to her feet again, she obeyed. He went to take his hand away again but she squeezed harder and looked at him with pleading eyes, _Please, please don't let go._

"I won't." He spoke which caused her to jump ever so slightly, causing him to smile again. Then he turned towards a door and called, "Alice." ever so quietly and the next thing she knew a short pixie like girl practically came skipping in the room with a huge smile on her face.

He turned back to her, "This is my sister Alice and she is going to help you find clothes and get dressed." He turned back to Alice. "Alice this is Darla."

Alice came prancing towards Darla, "Hello Darla, it's nice to finally meet you." she grinned from ear to ear and put her hands out for Darla to take them, which caused Darla to flinch away and half way hide behind Edward.

Edward stepped to the side and looked at Darla, "I wont be far away but you need to get changed because other uh….. people in the house can't take the smell of human blood." he stated nicely.

Just then she looked down to what was left of her ruined clothes, it was supposed to be jeans and a blue t-shirt, but instead it was mostly tatters, and mostly covered in blood. She had no idea if it was hers or not, for she had no memory of it. Her eyebrows lowered as she looked back up to Alice who still had a smile on her face, and placed a hand in one of hers and looked back to Edward who smiled and just before she let go of his hand she heard the words, _Just try and focus on your own thoughts and not the ones you hear. _

Then she was assaulted by the voices and squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on her own in which she decided to count _one, two, three, four, five……_ as she was vaguely aware that she was being lead of out the room. _Six, seven, eight, nine, ten…… _Then they came to a stop and opened her eyes, she was in a large rectangular bathroom, and Alice let go of her hands and went through a door and came back seconds later with a pile of clothes in her hands.

She sat them down in a chair that looked like it came from a beauty parlor, and came back to lead Darla to the shower. Then she stopped and said something to Darla that she couldn't hear with all the voices screaming in her head, Darla looked at her then shook her head no and placed her hands back on her ears.

Alice got the hint and pointed to the shower and left the room, she looked around and stepped to the shower and stripped out of what was left of her clothes and started the shower and stepped in. She thought to rinse her hair so she reached up and found that it was in some kind of very knotted bun, she didn't even know what color it was.

After she worked the knot and rubber band out she was surprised that it fell to just past her belly button. She tilted her head back under the spray of the shower and let the water rinse the blood and mud from it, when she felt like it was clean she grabbed some and brought it to her face, it happened to be dark blonde.

She finished rinsing herself and shut the water off and grabbed a towel, she dried her hair and looked around for a comb. When she found one and combed the tangles out she got dressed in what Alice brought her, which happened to be undergarments, dark jeans, a dark read t-shirt, and high heels.

She snorted as she got dressed and grabbed the shoes and went to leave the bathroom, then a realization hit her, when she was focused on something hard enough the voices became nothing but a buzz in the back of her mind. Then things went to hell when she no longer had something to focus on and the voices came back when she stepped out of the bathroom into a hall.

She was trying to focus more on the sounds people where making instead of the voices, as she stumbled her way towards the stairs and the others. When she head people coming her way she thought, _Please let me do it myself, I can do it._ Then they obviously stopped and Darla continued on her way to the others, opening her eyes so she didn't fall down the steps.

When she came to the others she was afraid to look up because it might make the voices louder, but she had to, and when she did they voices got loader and she stumbled backwards away from them but some one caught her by the wrists and the voices stopped. She sighed in relief and look up into Edwards eyes as he brought her over to the couch.

She sat down and held onto Edwards had as if her life counted on it, in some small way it kinda did. Then she looked around standing in kind of a semicircle was who she recognized as Carlisle, next to him was a women with caramel colored hair who smiled and she heard _Esme. _Then her gazed went to Alice, then to a blonde curly haired man standing with his arms around Alice's waist, _Jasper, _she heard. Then she jerked her eyes up into a tall and very muscular man who looked kind of scary who had his arms on the shoulders of a very beautiful long haired blonde women, _Emmett and Rosalie, _Edward thought.

Darla repeated the names in her head as her gazed landed on them, _Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie. _Then she looked back to Edward, _Your family, _she stated, he nodded.

_Alice and Rosalie are my sisters and Esme is my mom, which leaves Carlisle who is my father and Jasper and Emmett are my brothers. Emmett and Rosalie are together, are so are Jasper and Alice. _He said with a slight smile on his face.

_And who are you with?_ Darla thought.

_Nobody. _His smile grew bigger.

Darla felt that her cheeks should be crimson at that but had the odd feeling that she couldn't blush anymore, either.

Just at the same moment she dropped Edwards hand to sweep her hair behind her ear she was hit with sudden pictures behind her eyelids that hit her like a brick wall, her head snapped back with a sudden force and she collapsed to the floor as the rolling picture continued.


	2. Darla's Memory

_Warning: For this chapter there is a flash back scene with gang rape, (somewhat detailed) so if you don't like don't read. It is fairly long and takes up most of this chapter, this is not what I first planned but it seems that my plans never fully come to light, it's mostly taken over by my characters. O.o_

_And like before I don't own any thing but my OC and the fact I changed Alice's power a little bit :) everything else is owned by SMeyer._

_And I want to thank everybody who reviewed which was only two :( For here on out it will probably be rated R, Enjoy ._

_*whispers* please review!!! PLEASE!_

* * *

**Was it Fate, or Coincidence?**

When she thought she really couldn't take it anymore there were hands on her cheeks, her eyes flew open and she was gasping for air she didn't need.

_What the fuck was that???_ Darla thought as she looked into Edwards eyes, still splayed on the floor.

He laughed, "That was Alice, she had a vision and you had the perfect timing to let go of my hand." Darla snickered, and his smile grew bigger.

She flopped her head back on the floor boards with a sigh, _I don't think I like being in Alice's head._ Edward laughed as he helped Darla to her feet.

When she was fully seated on the couch and she had a very firm grip on Edwards' hand she remembered what she had just seen, _WAIT! _Her wide eyes flew to Alice then back to Edward, _That was about me, she saw me be-before when I was human. _

Then a realization hit Edward and he looked at Alice, "Alice when did you start seeing the past and not the future?"

Alice shrugged. Every pair of eyes were fixed on Alice including Darla but Jasper was the first to speak. "Alice you saw the past? What did you see?"

"Uh, it wasn't that interesting." She looked at Edward with almost pleading eyes.

Then Darla heard words in her head again, _Edward do you really think it's a good idea to say in front of her? _Darla looked back at Alice with her WTF? Face and cocked her head to the side. _Whoops._ Alice looked to Darla and she nodded yes.

"Alice go ahead and say." Edward whispered and held on tighter to Darla's hand, and waited for Alice to speak.

Before Alice even made any verbal sounds, images started to flutter across Darla's vision, she closed her eyes and concentrated on them. It was like looking at a slide show, no sounds just images. She saw herself as if looking from a spectators view, she was in the woods with a book bag, it appeared she was walking home from school. Maybe a short cut?

Then it changed and she was surrounded by three very muscular men and then she saw a flashback of what happened, like Alice's vision had some how triggered Darla's own memory.

_(Cue flashback scene XD)_

_She was indeed coming home from school via a short cut through the woods, she had stayed after to catch up on home work so it was a little later than normal. She had taken that short cut thousands of times and it never took more than fifteen minutes to pass through. Except this time there were three guys from the football team that had followed her and they had some 'fun' ideas and Darla didn't want to play along:_

_They came out of the thicker brush from behind Darla, "Look what we have here." one said with a very low husky voice, causing Darla to shiver and spin around. _

_She knew him right away, she swallowed hard, "D-Derek what are you doing? Don't you have practice?" Darla stammered out._

"_It's over now. Don't you think you shouldn't be walking home alone, some one could take advantage of you." a very dark smirk came across his face as he looked her up and down. That's when the other two came up behind Derek, Darla had seen them before but didn't know their names._

-Unconsciously Darla had gripped Edwards' hand tighter, she knew what was coming next even if she couldn't remember it. While Edward gritted his teeth together, hard enough to break his jaw if he was still human, the others were oblivious, even Alice was quite aware of what was happening.-

_All three stepped closer to her and simultaneously she stepped back, meeting their movements step for step. "Where are you going Darla? We just want to have some fun." Derek laughed._

_The fear struck Darla in the face and she turned and bolted as fast as she could possibly go, but she didn't get very far when there were hands in her hair, yanking her backwards. She yelped and started kicking anything in her reach as her hands flew to her hair, trying to untangle her attackers hands, but to no avail._

_She could hear them laughing as her back was slammed into a tree trunk causing her to loose her breath and her hands were pinned above her head. She hadn't realized that her eyes were screwed shut, she opened them to see Derek only a few inches from her face, "Please." she pleaded._

"_Please what?" He smiled._

"_Please don't do this." Darla cried. "Plea-"_

_She was cut off by his lips smashing into hers with bruise causing force. He wanted her to open her mouth but she wouldn't so he grabbed her hips and forced his leg in between hers causing her to gasp, which in turned let him slip his tongue in and forcefully bite her lip making blood run down both their faces._

_She just wanted him to stop so she bit his tongue, which was the worst thing she could do because he pulled back and punched her in the stomach, causing her to crumple to the ground whimpering._

_His voice turned sinister as he wiped the blood from his chin, "You shouldn't have done that, Darla."_

_She was suddenly being pulled up by her hair again and smashed against another tree and her hands were pinned by one of the others above her head. She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face, which excited Derek, he licked them up with a little '_Mhmm_' sound, and ground his very erect penis against her leg, causing Darla to whimper and him to groan in her ear._

_She tried to struggle against him but then there were hands in hair again and yanked her head back, exposing her neck then words in her ear, "Don't move or make a sound, or worse is going to happen to you." one of the other's whispered. He still held on tight and then there was a mouth sucking at her pulse then Derek bit down hard causing Darla to cry out, she could feel the blood trickling down her neck._

_She tried to twist around the tree but then she was picked up and slammed to the ground with all of Derek's weight on her, and the other still held her hands above her head. She screwed her eyes shut, just wishing they would leave. Then there were hands at her waist and Derek yanked her jeans down leaving scratch marks down her hips, when he had them fully down he threw them by her head, leaving Darla in her panties._

_She tried to kick him off which earned her a hand around her neck, he squeezed hard, causing Darla's vision to swim and she coked._

"_I said don't do that!" Derek said through gritted teeth, then his free hand found it's way to his zipper and he pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. And tried to force her legs open but she clamped them closed, he let go of her neck and tried to pry them apart, while Darla got her breath back._

_He dug his nails in and Darla sobbed harder as her legs were forced apart, then he ripped her panties off and with one hard thrust and a very hard grip on her hips he was all the way in. Which caused Darla to arched off the ground hard and scream in pain. Up until this moment she had been a virgin._

_He literally ripped her apart, and she was bleeding and sobbing. _

_He made quick work with her and before long he was grunting and thrusting erratically which was signaling that he was almost to his climax. His grip was painful on her hips and she tried to wiggle free which only caused him to grip harder, she yelped and stayed still as he spilled his seed inside her and collapsed to the ground next to her._

_Then there was a husky voice above her head, "My turn." _

"_NO! NO! NO!" Darla screamed frantically, kicking and trying her hardest to get away. "OH GOD PLEASE NOOOO!!!" Then there was a hand around her neck again as the second one got in position between her legs and slammed his way in again, causing her to arch in agony, she was ripped more and she was bleeding badly. _

_She frantically fought to get them off of her, this time her hands were free but the grip on her neck tightened and she blacked out._

_When she awoke again there were several bite marks across her neck and chest and the third guy was pulling up his pants with a smile across his face. They looked at her and laughed, then walked away into the darkness. She whimpered and felt for her paints, she had lost a lot of blood and she was weak and lightheaded, she barely managed to get them up when she heard some one walk out of the trees towards her._

"_Please help me." she said in a scratchy voice._

_The man bent over her, he had crimson eyes and he smiled, "I saw what happened but today is your lucky day because I decided to save you for my own pleasure instead having you for a snack." He smiled. "My name is James, and you are going to be my play toy." He flashed a brilliant smile._

_Before Darla could say anything there was a burning pain on her neck, she screamed..._

_(End flashback)_

The memory stopped and Darla's eyes flew open to look at Edward, suddenly she was terrified of him. Of all of them. She leaped backwards into the corner and slid down the wall as the voices returned, everybody stared at her with wide eyes. Had they all just seen what she had?

Edward tried to come to her but she screamed, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!"

There was an audible gasp, she curled into a ball and wanted to die.


	3. Fight or Flight?

_Okay so it's been like forever since I last updated, but who really reads my crap anyways???_

_Everything is still owned by SMeyer. Except my OC, and well this chapter is some what shorter than the others, but I updated so stop bugging me, geez._

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

**Was it Fate, Or Coincidence?**

In her corner the voices were twice as bed, she wasn't no where near in the mood to concentrate. She huddled in the farthest corner she could get to to clutching her palms to her ears. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and words in her head again.

_Darla please just let...._

Edward was cut off by Darla whipping her arm around and gripping his forearm with enough force to break it, and feral eyes.

"If you touch me again with out asking me first, you won't have a fucking arm, got it?" Darla snarled.

Edward looked stunned but pull reluctantly away from her, causing the voices to come back and her to huddle and whimper.

"I think you'll just have to give her some time, son." Carlisle said softly.

"But- I know what she is going through, Carlisle, remember? I could barely move when I was changed, I can help her." Edward whispered.

"Bro, you can only help those who want it." Emmett threw in. "Trust me, she'll come around if she ever wants to function again." Emmett patted Edwards' shoulder sympathetically.

The Cullen's mostly left Darla where she was, Esme occasionally checking on her. They tried to keep their thoughts under control to help some what. Edward sat in his room and listened. Darla would shift and whimper, occasionally Edward would pick up a few of her thoughts here and there, it was too hard for her to concentrate as the days went on. _Please make it stop. I can't even cry. Can I just die now, please?_ She would beg. After several more days Edward couldn't take it anymore, even Jasper tried to help out but all he got was feral growling in return, he stopped trying after that.

Edward left his room and made his way to the nearest sofa to Darla, staying quite as possible. Darla knew he was there, she ignored him. But as more days past and she grew more and more thirsty and could barely function, she opened her eyes to find Edward hadn't moved and inch. She didn't know how long had passed since she had seen what she had seen, but she couldn't take the constant noise anymore. She got up and crossed the room in seconds, all Edward did was open his arms. Darla wanted to cry. She curled up into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck with bone crunching strength. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and said nothing as she cried tearless sobs.

_I'm sorry._ Was the only thing thought by either one of them. As the voices in Darla's head became non-existent.

When Darla's sobs quieted Edward loosened his grip on her slightly, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder. As images raced through her head, _hands around her neck, scratches down her hips, glimpses of their faces, red eyes and burning._

If it was even possible Edward help on even tighter than before and pushed his own thoughts into her head.

_Emmett and Jasper wrestling and Emmett's sour face when he looses. Or Emmett playing around whilst running and 'accidentally' running into a tree._

Darla let a smile play on her lips, _More?_

Esme and Carlisle scolding Emmett for scaring human again, then the world FAMILY flashing in her head

_You're safe here, you're part of the family now. Then Emmett and Alice and Carlisle and Esme and Jasper being overprotective of her._ Edward thought.

_I know._ She thought and nuzzled harder into his shoulder, Edward smiled.

The rest of the Cullens' had heard Darla get up and were standing in the door way to the living room, watching. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to hold her down or something." Emmett chuckled.

"I could take you." Darla growled.

Emmett looked around, every body seemed to trying to suppress laughter.

Darla turned her head slightly to look at him, "Of what I just saw, I could have you 'accidentally' running into a tree... again." Edward was laughing before she finished her sentence.

If it could Emmett's face would have been beat red, "It _was_ an accident." He grumbled.

Darla hid her face in Edwards shoulder and laughed, Emmett turned and left. They all heard a door slam rather loudly up stairs. When the laughing has subsided, the rest of the Cullen's dispursed, Darla waited for the right moment. Alice and Rosalie were shopping on line, Jasper and Carlisle were talking new cars, Esme was washing bedding, and poor Emmett was sulking up stairs.

_Go talk cars with Jasper and Carlisle, you know you want to._ Darla smiled against Edwards shoulder.

_And what are you going to do?_ He asked.

_I'm going to have fun with Emmett._

He heard what she was planning on doing. _I don't think that would the best way to control the voices, Darla._

_No it might now be, but it will be fun and I might learn a thing or two._ She jumped up and swayed as the voices hit her.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked concerned.

Darla waved him off, she turned and headed for the stairs, she reached the bottom stair just as Alice had a vision, she stumbled and arms caught her before she hit the ground. Edward.

"Alice." Darla grumbled. "Nice timing."

"Sorry." Alice said from a few rooms away, "I don't have control over when I see things. Oh and don't go easy on him." She laughed.

Darla looked at Edward, he was smiling.

_With Emmett._ He thought.

Darla smiled, _I wont._

She headed back up stairs and towards Emmett's' room, she could make out the faint noises of the TV. She reached his door and knocked.

"Come in." Emmett said casually.

He didn't look up as she made her way in and closed the door, it was too long with out Edwards' touch, she swayed and closed her eyes.

"Emmett." He shot up in a flash and grabbed her elbow, she opened her eyes and looked at him. 'Will you teach me how to fight?" She asked.

Emmett looked a little shocked, "Uh, why?"

She looked him in the eyes, "Oh, okay. I'll teach you, but why me?"

"Cause you're the best, Jasper has an unfair advatage," she smiled. "Plus it gives me some thing to focus on, and helps with the voices. I can't be attached to Edwards' side every moment of every day." She sighed.

"I actually think Edward doesn't mind." Emmett smiled, there was a feral growl from down stairs and Emmett's smile faded, it was Darla's turn to smile.

"Me either." she mouthed.

"When do you want to start?"

"Now is as good time as any, it seems I have eternity stretched out before me now."

"Eternity can be a long time." Emmett sighed.

"At least we're not alone, right?"

"Right." Emmett agreed. "lets go."

Emmett carefully helped Darla to the railing over looking the living room, she turned and smiled at him as she leaped gracefully over, and landed lightly beside Edward in a crouch. She looked back up and stuck out her tongue at Emmett as he made a face and leaped also, landing beside Darla on the balls of his feet, and let a smug smile play across his face. Darla flashed up and grabbed Edwards' hand.

_Any pointers?_

Edwards' eyes went from Darla to Emmett to Darla again.

"Come on, no cheating Edward." Emmett whined.

_Stay low and light on your feet and let your instincts guide_ _you. And you'll do fine._

They all headed out for the show, all the Cullen's, and to see what Darla had in her. Edward led her to the clearing in their back yard and Emmett circled her a few feet away.

"You ready." Emmett asked.

Darla nodded, Edward let go of her hand and stepped back, and as the voices came back she swayed and Emmett pounced. She landed flat on her back.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't entirely ready." She growled, as the Cullen's laughed.


End file.
